memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten
erwähnt Picard: Der Föderationsraum erstreckt sich über 8000 Lichtjahre. Im Roman Die Verschwörung wird dies Wörtlich genommen. Dort heißt es 8000 Lichtjahre von einer Grenze zur anderen. ( ) Ob es sich beim Raum der Föderation tatsächlich um einen großen, zusammenhängenden Raum handelt, ist jedoch unbekannt. Von vielen Fans wird diese Zahl als unrealistisch empfunden da sie sich nur schwer mit der im Referenzwerk Die Technik der USS Enterprise angegebenen Warpskala vereinen lässt. Laut dem Referenzwerk Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual‎ erstreckt sich der Föderationsraum über 9500 Parsec entlang des Orion-Arms. ;Einwohnerzahl :min. 900 Milliarden In heißt es, dass bei einem Sieg des Dominion über die Föderation etwa 900 Milliarden Menschen sterben würden. Dies entspricht ungefähr 150 mal der realen Weltbevölkerung im Jahre 1999. Die genaue Zahl der Bewohner des Föderationsraums oder der Sternenflottenangehörigen daraus abzuleiten wäre aber nicht möglich, da nicht bekannt ist, wie groß die Verluste im Verhältnis zur Gesamtbevölkerung sind. In wird nur von Milliarden Föderationsbürgern gesprochen. In Roman Ernte den Sturm heißt es, dass bei einem Krieg zwischen der Föderation und einem überlegenem Feind 11 Billionen Unschuldige sterben könnten. ;Mitgliedswelten :~150 ;Kolonien :>1000 ;Militär:Sternenflotte ;Geheimdienst:Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte }} Die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten, auch Vereinte Föderation der Planeten, engl. United Federation of Planets oder kurz UFP, meistens einfach Föderation genannt, ist eine große interstellare Allianz aus über 150 Mitgliedswelten und über 1000 Kolonien, die sich zu gegenseitigem wissenschaftlichen, kulturellen und verteidigungspolitischen Nutzen verbündet haben. ( ; ; ) Allgemein Die einzelnen Mitglieder der Föderation haben sich unter den gemeinsamen Zielen und Vorstellungen einer friedlichen Koexistenz, Handel, Freiheit, Wissenschaft, Erkundung und einer gegenseitigen Verteidigung zusammengeschlossen. Das gesamte Territorium umfasst einige Sektoren im Alpha-Quadrant mit einer maximalen Ausdehnung von nahezu 8000 Lichtjahren. Ab dem Jahr 2268 umfasst dieser Zusammenschluss etwa 30 Mitglieder ( ), während ungefähr 100 Jahre später die Gesamtzahl im Jahr 2373 auf 150 Mitgliedswelten angestiegen ist. ( ; ) Im Verlauf der verschiedenen Kriege des späten 24. Jahrhunderts fällt die Föderation in eine tiefe Krise, in der ihre Grundprinzipien auf dem Spiel stehen. ( ) Ein Ausweg aus dieser Krise scheint der greifbar nahe Frieden mit Romulus zu sein. ( ) Alle Mitgliedswelten sind der Föderation als „vereinigte Welten“ beigetreten, was eine wichtige Grundbedingung für die Fähigkeit einer Welt, sich nun im größeren Rahmen zu engagieren, darstellt. ( ) Viele der späteren Mitgliedswelten der Föderation sind ursprünglich von Menschen gegründete Kolonien. ( ) Im späten 24. Jahrhundert gehört die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten zu den größten und mächtigsten interstellaren Fraktionen im gesamten Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mächten, wie beispielsweise dem Klingonischen Reich, verfolgt die Föderation jedoch rein friedliche Ziele und verfügt auch über ein völlig anderes Regierungskonzept. So besteht sie aus einem föderalen System, wobei jede Mitgliedswelt einen Abgesandten abstellt, die alle zusammen genommen den sogenannten Föderationsrat bilden, an dessen Spitze der Föderationspräsident steht. Auch wenn der Zusammenschluss unterschiedlicher Ansichten und Denkweisen ein schwieriges Unterfangen darstellt, hat die Föderation bisher bewiesen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage ist, mit Stärke und Entschlossenheit zu handeln. ( ) Ziele der Föderation Ihre primäre Aufgabe besteht darin, das Unbekannte zu suchen und zu erforschen. Des Weiteren ist sie ständig bestrebt, ihre friedliche Expansionspolitik fortzusetzen und neue Mitglieder aufzunehmen. ( ) Geschichte der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten 22. Jahrhundert thumb|left|Die Gründungszeremonie in San Francisco Die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten wird am 11. Oktober 2161 auf dem Planeten Erde in der Stadt San Francisco, kurz nach dem Ende des Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieges gegründet. Hier wird die Föderationscharta als Gründungsdokument unterzeichnet. ( ; ; ; ) Die Gründungsmitglieder der Föderation umfassen insgesamt vier Völker: Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten. Bereits in der Allianz von 2154, die ein wichtiger Schritt Richtung Föderation war, hatte sich gezeigt, dass diese Völker effektiv zusammenarbeiten können. Auch die Koalition der Planeten von 2155, an der noch weitere Völker beteiligt waren, war ein Schritt Richtung Föderation. ( ) Zur selben Zeit wird eine neue Verteidigungs- und Forschungsbehörde namens Sternenflotte ins Leben gerufen. Sie besteht aus dem Militär und Personal der einzelnen Mitgliedswelten, aber vor allem aus der nicht mehr existierenden irdischen Sternenflotte. Trotz ihrer friedlichen Absichten und Ziele gibt es im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder Konflikte mit feindlich gesinnten Völkern an den Grenzen der Föderation. 23. Jahrhundert Auch im 23. Jahrhundert muss sich die Föderation mit mehreren Konflikten auseinandersetzen, auch wenn ihre Expansionspolitik weiterhin friedlicher Natur ist. Als einer der größten Konflikte in dieser Zeitepoche wird der "Kalte Krieg" mit dem Klingonischen Reich angesehen, der mit dem Ersten Föderal-Klingonischen Krieg im Jahr 2267 beginnt. Allerdings dauert dieser Krieg nur vier Tage an, da sich die Organier in den Konflikt einmischen und ihm mit dem Vertrag von Organia ein Ende bereiten ( ). Nach Unterzeichnung des Vertrags von Organia tritt die Föderation in eine neue Ära des Friedens ein und kann im Jahr 2293 durch die historische Konferenz von Khitomer auch die letzten Feindseligkeiten mit dem klingonischen Reich beenden ( ). 24. Jahrhundert Nach einer langen Periode des Friedens steht die gesamte Föderation im 24. Jahrhundert ihrer härtesten Bewährungsprobe gegenüber. Obwohl sie weiterhin eine rein friedliche Expansionspolitik verfolgt, ist dies unter anderem der Anlass für zahlreiche neue militärische Konflikte mit allen bedeutenden Mächten des Quadranten. Aus einigen dieser Konflikte entwickeln sich mit der Zeit gar harte und langwierige Kriege. Dazu gehören beispielsweise in den 40er Jahren ein Grenzkonflikt mit den Cardassianern ( ). Später gibt es noch weitere Konflikte mit den Talarianern ( ), den Tholianern ( ), den Sheliak ( ), sowie den Tzenkethi ( ). In den 60ern macht die Föderation Bekanntschaft mit einem vollkommen neuen Typ von Feind, den Borg ( ). Nach der verlustreichen Schlacht von Wolf 359 muss die Föderation ihre friedliche Verteidigungs- und Schiffsbaupolitik vollkommen neu überdenken, wodurch eine Vielzahl von moderneren und leistungsstärkeren Schiffsklassen entwickelt und in Dienst gestellt wird. Gegen Mitte der 2370er sieht sich die Föderation und mit ihr der gesamte Alpha-Quadrant einer weiteren existenziellen Bedrohung durch das Dominion gegenüber. Obwohl die vereinten Streitkräfte der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner das Dominion schließlich besiegen können, war es am Ende ein teuer erkaufter Sieg. Der gesamte Dominion-Krieg war der bislang blutigste Konflikt in der Geschichte der Föderation, in dem viele Welten verwüstet, Tausende Schiffe zerstört und Millionen getötet wurden ( ). Nach dem Krieg gelingt es der Föderation im Jahr 2379 eine neue Annäherung an das Romulanische Imperium zu bewerkstelligen ( ). 26. Jahrhundert Im 26. Jahrhundert haben sich Einfluss und Stärke der Föderation drastisch vergrößert. Der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass das klingonische Reich von einem ehemaligen Alliierten zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied aufgestiegen ist. Dadurch wird auch das militärische Potenzial des Reiches in die Sternenflotte integriert ( ). ).}} 29. Jahrhundert Im 29. Jahrhundert beobachtet die Förderation alle Temporalen Anomalien und stellt die Oberste Temporale Direktive auf. 31. Jahrhundert Im 31. Jahrhundert bricht der Temporale Kalte Krieg aus, nachdem einige Fraktionen dieser Zeitepoche die Möglichkeiten der Zeitreise missbrauchen. Die Föderation ist eine der Hauptbeteiligten des Krieges, der sich auch im 22. und 26. Jahrhundert manifestiert ( ). Historische Erfolge Im Laufe ihrer mehr als 200jährigen Geschichte hat die Föderation viele Höhen und auch Tiefen durchlebt. Die wichtigsten und bedeutsamsten Ereignisse werden hier aufgelistet: Diplomatische Erfolge: thumb|Die Konferenz von Khitomer * Nach langen und zum Teil, unter zu Hilfenahme militärischer Gewalt, durchaus hart ausgefochtenen Differenzen mit dem klingonischen Reich kann im Jahr 2293 durch die historische Konferenz von Khitomer ein dauerhafter Friedensvertrag zwischen den beiden Großmächten des Alpha-Quadranten geschlossen werden ( ). * Im frühen 24. Jahrhundert wird der Vertrag von Algeron mit dem romulanischen Imperium erfolgreich etabliert, durch den auch die neutrale Zone als Pufferzone eingerichtet wird ( ). * Im Jahr 2255 kann mit der Sheliak-Korporation der Vertrag von Armens geschlossen werden, der sich hauptsächlich mit der Aufteilung diverser Planeten und Sternensysteme befasst. ( ) * Nach einem kurzen Krieg mit der cardassianischen Union im 24. Jahrhundert kann ein Friedensvertrag erfolgreich etabliert werden ( ). * Durch den gewonnenen Dominion-Krieg kann im Jahr 2375 ein Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion unterzeichnet werden ( ). Militärische Erfolge: thumb|Die Schlacht von Sektor 001 * Obwohl die Verluste nicht zu verachten sind, die während des Kampfes gegen das Borg-Kollektiv aus dem Delta-Quadranten entstanden sind, gehört die Föderation zu den wenigen, die sich erfolgreich gegen die Assimilation von Seiten der Borg wehren können ( ; ). * Den größten militärischen Erfolg stellt eindeutig der gewonnene Dominion-Krieg dar, auch wenn die Verluste der Föderation und ihrer Verbündeten sehr hoch gewesen sind. Dazu zählen auch viele erfolgreiche militärische Operationen, wie beispielsweise die "Operation Rückkehr" und die gewonnene Entscheidungsschlacht um Cardassia Prime ( ). Aktueller Status Trotz vieler negativer Erfahrungen und Konflikte in der Vergangenheit, wie beispielsweise dem verlustreichen Dominion-Krieg oder den aufwendigen Abwehrmaßnahmen gegen angreifende Borg-Kuben, hat sich die Föderation jedoch immer wieder erholt und ist jeweils gestärkt aus den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit hervorgegangen. Alternative Zeitlinien und Zukünfte Durch die Erlebnisse der im Delta-Quadranten gestrandeten [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (oder im 22. Jahrhundert der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01)) gab es mehrere Blicke in die entfernte Zukunft oder andere Realitäten. Dadurch lässt sich mutmaßen, dass der Einfluss und auch die Stärke der zukünftigen Föderation immens steigen wird. ( ; ) In einer alternativen Zukunft sind mehrere Epochen der Föderation in den temporalen kalten Krieg involviert, wobei die Föderation letztlich als Sieger hervorgeht. ( ) In einem alternativen Paralleluniversum gelingt es der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] nicht, den angreifenden Borg-Kubus im Orbit der Erde zu zerstören. Stattdessen werden die gesamte Menschheit und die Föderation vollständig assimiliert und bilden nun einen Teil des Borg-Kollektivs. ( ) In einem alternativen 24. Jahrhundert haben die Klingonen das romulanische Imperium erobert und ihre Grenzen für die Föderation geschlossen, wobei alle Zeichen auf einen eventuellen neuen Krieg hindeuten. ( ) In einem alternativen 26. Jahrhundert kämpfen mehrere Schiffe der Klingonen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt Mitglied der Föderation sind, und der Sternenflotte erfolgreich gegen die skrupellosen Sphärenbauer. Bekannt ist dieses Ereignis als die Schlacht von Procyon V. ( ) In einem alternativen Universum haben die Menschen keine friedliche Föderation gegründet, sondern das terranische Imperium geschaffen und anschließend einen Großteil des Alpha-Quadranten erobert. ( ; ) Aufbau Regierung thumb|Das Regierungsviertel Die Föderation ist als föderale Republik organisiert, in der die Regierungen der Mitgliedswelten und Kolonien in lokalen Angelegenheiten weitgehende Autonomie besitzen. Die Föderation wird nach dem Prinzip der Gewaltenteilung regiert. Der Präsident der Föderation und dessen Regierung haben die exekutive Gewalt inne, der Föderationsrat die legislative und der Oberste Gerichtshof der Föderation die judikative. Das Büro des Präsidenten befindet sich in Paris.. ( ) Des Weiteren befindet sich ein Tagungs- und Konferenzzentrum in Antwerpen,in dem Regierungsvertreter verschiedenster Völker diplomatische Sitzungen abhalten können ( ). Um in die Föderation aufgenommen zu werden, muss ein Planet, beziehungsweise dessen Bevölkerung eine Reihe von Voraussetzungen und Bedingungen erfüllen. Die wichtigste ist ein geeintes Volk mit einer planetaren Regierung. Außerdem muss die Kultur die Grundrechtecharta akzeptieren und bereits über Warptechnologie verfügen. ( ) Wirtschaft Das Wachstum und die Entwicklung der Föderation haben außerdem maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass die Menschheit ihre Vergangenheit abgelegt und sich neue Perspektiven aufgebaut hat. Im Laufe der Zeit hat der Mensch sein Bestreben nach materiellen „Dingen“ abgelegt, wodurch Dinge – wie beispielsweise Geld – vollkommen bedeutungslos geworden sind. Trotzdem existiert es in Form der Credits beziehungsweise „Föderationsdukaten“ noch im 23. Jahrhundert. ( ) Im 24. Jahrhundert ist das Geld, für den Handel innerhalb der Föderation, vollständig abgeschafft. ( ) Weitere Symptome dieser neuen Weltanschauung zeigen sich besonders im Alltag. Die Armut ist beseitigt und die wirtschaftlichen Möglichkeiten sorgen dafür, dass keine Person mehr in die Situation gerät, dass die eigene materielle Existenz bedroht ist ( ; ). Geheimdienste Auch wenn die Föderation rein friedlicher Natur ist, kann sie nicht auf einen effizienten Geheimdienst verzichten. Dabei arbeitet diese Institution nach demselben Prinzip, wie ihre Vorläufer aus dem 20. Jahrhundert. Allerdings existiert seit der Gründung der Föderation eine geheime Unterorganisation namens Sektion 31. Ihre Existenz wird offiziell geleugnet und ist sogar in der Sternenflotte und der Regierung weitgehend unbekannt. Sie ist nicht an bestimmte Regelwerke gebunden, die für den offiziellen Geheimdienst gelten. Ihre Arbeitsweise folgt dem Motto: "Alles Erdenkliche zu tun, um den Fortbestand der Föderation und ihrer Mitbürger zu sichern". Dabei schrecken ihre Mitglieder auch vor moralisch fragwürdigen Aktionen nicht zurück. ( ) Gesellschaft Aufgrund der Einwirkungen der Föderation hat sich auch die irdische Gesellschaft bedeutend verändert. Armut, Kriege und Gewalt werden beseitigt, wobei auch materielle Dinge keine große Rolle mehr spielen. Die Demokratie gewährt jedem Bürger grundlegende Rechte und Möglichkeiten. Jedoch kommt es auch im 24. Jahrhundert vor, dass kriminelle Straftaten verübt werden. Diese werden von den gesetzgebenden Autoritäten mit größter Sorgfalt behandelt. Spezielle Rehabilitationszentren gibt es beispielsweise in Neuseeland, wo etwa Tom Paris seine Strafe absitzen muss. ( ) Die Meinung der Bevölkerung der Föderation wird in Meinungsumfragen erhoben und ausgewertet. Öffentliche Debatten behandeln drängende Probleme und beeinflussen die Entscheidungen der Politiker. ( ) Behörden Die Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen überwacht Eingriffe in die Zeitlinie durch Bürger der Föderation oder andere auf ihrem Territorium. ( ) Militär und Forschung Die Sternenflotte stellt das "Militär" der Föderation dar umfasst laut der Verfassung von 2161 folgende Aufgabengebiete: * Unterhalt und gleichzeitig Versorgung und Wartung von Shuttles, Raumschiffen, Raumstationen sowie des dafür notwendigen Personals * von kleinen militärischen Konflikten bis hin zu langwierigen Kriegen, wie beispielsweise der Dominion-Krieg, nimmt sie alle Rechte und Pflichten zum Schutz der Föderation und ihrer Bewohner wahr * Forschung und Transport sind eigentlich das erklärte Hauptziel, so wurde beispielsweise die erste rein kriegsorientierte Schiffsklasse in Form der Defiant-Klasse erst sehr spät entwickelt und sie ist auch lediglich eine Reaktion auf die Bedrohung durch die Borg und das Dominion. * Erschließung von besiedelbaren Planeten, der Transport von Siedlern und deren Ausrüstung sowie deren Versorgung solange diese darauf angewiesen sind. * Humanitäre Hilfe, Medizinische Versorgung bei schweren Seuchen, Evakuierung von Zivilisten bei Kastastrophen. * Übernahme von Polizeiaufgaben, innere Sicherheit (TOS: Ganz neue Dimensionen) auf interplanetarer oder planetarer Ebene, falls kein eigener Sicherheitsdienst vorhanden ist. * Unterhalt diplomatischer Kontakte, Transport von Botschaftern u. Unterhändlern, Erstkontakt mit neuen Spezies, Friedensverhandlungen * Es werden auch zivile Forscher und Forschungseinrichtungen unterstützt. Wie groß die Unterstützung ausfällt, hängt von den Erfolgsaussichten und Nutzen ab, die die Sternenflotte oder der Föderationsrat sich davon erhoffen. So kann bei großen Erwartungen die Unterstützung in der Beistellung ganzer Forschungsinstitute (inkl. Personal u. Technik) ausfallen. Bei weniger wichtigen oder Erfolgversprechenden Forschungsgebieten können auch "nur" technisches Gerät, Beistellung eines Schiffes/Shuttles oder Prüfung von wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten als Unterstützung gestellt werden Manche Forscher lehnen eine Beteiligung der Sternenflotte ab, da sie eine Enteignung ihrer Forschung oder eine rein militärische Nutzung dieser befürchten. Andere gehen trotz dieser Bedenken eine Kooperation mit der Sternenflotte ein, da diese über notwendige Mittel verfügt. Siehe auch *Sternenflotte *Direktiven der Föderation *Verfassung der Föderation *Föderationsrat *Marinetruppe der Föderation *Präsident der Föderation *Wissenschaftsrat der Föderation *Föderationsrat für Exobiologie *Liste von Mitgliedswelten der Föderation *Kolonien der Föderation *Hymne der Föderation *Logo der Föderation Hintergrundinformationen Das Konzept der Föderation wurde wohl während der ersten Staffel von entwickelt. In der Originalfassung ist deshalb in einigen Folgen entweder von der Vereinigten Erde bzw. von der UESPA die Rede. Einige Beispiele: *Kirk stellt sich als Captain des "United Earth Ship Enterprise" vor.( ) *Die Enterprise eilt den "Earth Outposts" an der Neutralen Zone zur Hilfe.( ) Der Name wird zum ersten Mal in genannt. Interessanterweise wird der Aussenposten auf Cestus 3 jedoch noch als "Earth Observation Outpost" bezeichnet. In der deutschen Fassung wurde der Name des Bündnisses immer wieder anders übersetzt und auch in Folgen verwendet, in denen die Föderation im Original nicht genannt wird. Beispielsweise wurde die Föderation folgendermaßen übersetzt: * Interplanetarische Föderation in * Planetenföderation in . * Vereinigte Planeten in Einwohnerzahl Die exakte Einwohnerzahl der Föderation wurde kanonisch nie erwähnt, es gibt jedoch einige Indizien dazu: * In wurde erwähnt, dass ein lang anhaltender Krieg mit dem Dominion Verluste in der Größenordnung von 900 Milliarden auf Seiten der Föderation nach sich ziehen könnte. * Laut hat die Föderation eine Mitgliederzahl von über 150 Völkern. * Einige Hauptwelten der Föderation haben Bevölkerungszahlen im einstelligen Milliardenbereich. ** Laut hatte die von den Borg assimilierte Erde der alternativen Zukunft etwa 9 Milliarden Borg als Einwohner. Dies dürfte auch in etwa der Einwohnerzahl der Menschen zum Zeitpunkt der Assimilation im Jahre 2063 entsprechen, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Borg Verluste durch den Widerstand der Menschen durch Migration von anderen Borg-Drohnen ausgeglichen haben. ** Laut hatte Vulkan in den 2250er der veränderten Zeitlinie eine Einwohnerzahl von 6 Milliarden. Berücksichtigt man noch die Einwohner in Kolonien und Raumstationen, so haben mindestens zwei Mitgliedsvölker eine Bevölkerung bis zu 10 Mrd. Personen. Falls dies auch dem Durchschnitt der anderen Völker entspricht, lässt sich daraus eine Einwohnerzahl der Föderation von bis zu 1,5 Billionen Personen konstruieren. Dies passt auch konsistent zu der Opferangabe aus , welche dann in der Größenordnung von 2/3 der Zivilbevölkerung liegen würde, was für einen totalen Krieg eine realistische und plausible Größenordnung ist. In jedem Fall liegt die Einwohnerzahl der Föderation jedoch bei mindestens 900 Milliarden Lebewesen. Fußnoten Externe Links ca:Federació Unida de Planetes zh-cn:星际联邦 bg:Обединена Федерация на планетите cs:Spojená federace planet en:United Federation of Planets es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies it:Federazione Unita dei Pianeti ja:惑星連邦 nl:Federatie pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet pt:Federação Unida dos Planetas ro:Federaţia Unită a Planetelor ru:Объединённая Федерация планет sr:Уједињена Федерација Планета sv:Planeters Förenta Federation Kategorie:Politisches System Kategorie:Alpha-Quadrant Kategorie:Beta-Quadrant